Bracket
by Akabari
Summary: She has been there as long as she can remember. She felt nothing but pain. She can't see, can't hear, can't speak. She'll be in this curse forever until he came. She'll be a caged bird without wings until then. LenRin
1. Caged and alone

.

(Bracket)

.

.

**KuremaKisu Productions**

.

.

She lived alone.

Caged, prisoned.

She can't see. She can't speak. She can't walk.

She yearn for the day her suffering will end—but that will never happen.

It was pure torture. She can't do anything. She was sick—dying. Everywhere hurts.

She can't remember why was she there.

Why is she alive.

—-

Because she lived all alone in a middle of a deserted forest, away from any other living invidual, nobody ever came over to visit.

Maybe 'lived' was not the correct word, she didn't felt much alive.

—-

Her eyes opened, her multicolored, unseeing eyes. Her eyes were in an ethereal shade of light blue with violet specks.

Though the beauty of it were there, there was no life there.

She let out a ragged, raspy long sigh, it sounded very raspy as though she haven't drink anything for weeks.

She never actually drink anything for _years_, maybe decades.

—-

She didn't know, to hiss or to stare in awe (even though she can't actually see) as a ray of sunlight showered her cage. The first sunshine she had felt in years. The rays jabbed on her eyes, making her cried out in surprise, looking away and cupping her eyes.

She curled up into a ball, shaking in fear. After a while, she picked up her head from her knees, and held her hand up, as though waiting something to drop into her palm.

_Warm..._

Her lips parted, eyes looking into the distance.

"W—Warm..m..." the sound—no, it's different somehow—emits from her throat. "W...arm...?"

_what is warm?_

_what is she doing?_

_speak? talk?_

"Uughn..." she whimpered, drawing her hand back and curled up into a ball again. But the warmth of the daylight seduce her—she never quite felt something like this before. This was new to her.

New are dangerous. (1)

She was afraid of dangerous things.

—-

She never used her voice. There's some morning where birds would chirp at her, one might be quite nice, but then other four joined him, it was one of the most annoying sound she have heard in her whole life.

Then she tried to shut them up—by joining them, too.

At first she was humming, then the birds went quiet. Then she hum louder, speaking in such melodious tone in a strange language she doesn't even realize.

In the end, the birds sung with her, too.

—-

The sunshine was taunting her again next week.

In reflex, she hissed as soon as the sun rises. Her skin was very pale, almost the shade of ivory, because never once sun ever shine on her cage.

She was left shivering in the night, and learned the comfort of the warmth of daylight.

—-

Her vision has been cleared. She didn't know when, when she wake up one day, she realized she can see, just the picture of a white rusty cage in a forest full of mist. She felt as if she has already able too since long ago, she just doesn't realize it.

Hmm.

It was quiet today.

Usually she'll hear nothing. An eerie silence. But today seems to peaceful. A peaceful silence.

She hummed, as she watched the sun coming up.

—-

_Rin._

_We'll be together again, right?_

_Maybe someday, Len._

_Maybe._

_Then I'll wait for you._

_forever._

—-

She was shivering.

Drenched in water. Her long hair has become such a nuisance, too.

The birds weren't here again today.

There's no sun to gave her warmth too.

Aah, is this what they call 'lonely'?

Her eyes burn a little, she move her hand to wipe it, but something hot slipped from her eye, her vision became even blurrier and she stared in wonder at her hand.

She suddenly remembered about her 'friends'. And all of sudden, for the first time, she doesn't feel like finding out about new things.

She curled up into a ball, burrying her face in her arms, hot trail of water leaking out from her closed eyes. She choked a sob.

Her cerulean eyes has turn to a shade of deep shade of the sea, clouded with sadness.

—-

It was one morning.

For the first time ever, she smiled.

She got up, but fell with a cry. She almost can't feel her legs! She held the rusty bars of her cage and propped herself to stand. Then she slipped. On her hair. On her abnormally long hair that already escaped her cage. Trailing into the deep, deeeeep, dark forest. DEEEP. VERY DEEP AND DARK. AND SCARY.

She shuddered.

—-

The forest isn't so dark this morning.

When she look again, she see the outline of the mist (2) and dust in the air highlighted by the sun. The whole forest was shining. Smiling.

Without any hesitation, she smiled back.

The birds chirped.

Oh, they're back.

—-

"I want to go out."

She gripped the bars of her cage. A prisoner she was. Tears trailed down her cheek as she fell to the floor crying.

She was sick of it.

She can feel now. She can smile, she can cry. She can hear. She can sing. She wanted to see the beauty of the world.

She wanted to hear the voice of the others rather than just hers.

"Hello there."

She looked up, and met the most beautifulest pair of green that remind her of the forest. (3)

* * *

Well... I was _this_ close to making it SetoMary but I don't know what happened. ._.

I want to make this longer as possible but I can't seem to. ;_; the story was only 878 words long. I tried to make it at least 900 long but I JUST CAN'T. (plan: make the chapter as long as possible + long author note = long chapter! :D) (don't worry, I won't put long author note here)

**Setting:** Rin (she^) is the spirit of a forest. Or rather, the forest is her spirit, or Heart (Kokoro) (sorry I just had to). Rin was put on a curse, she can't remember why, she won't be able to talk, to hear, to speak, to see, and she will feel nothing but pain, caged in a cage like a bird. A bird that has lost it's wings. A bird that has lost it's life. A bird that has lost it's freedom. The forest was dead. Almost dead. On the brink of. Nobody dared to enter the forest because many people come there and never came back. And even if they could, they must cut down the enormous thorns that kept growing everyday and fight their way through many wild rabid animals for what? If anyone enters the forest, Rin'll get better. Maybe her senses will heal.  
Rin began to feel more human (she is Human but just tied with her position as Forest's Heart), because Len (Allen in the prequel) (the Hero that make the same entrance in this fic) has entered the forest. In their past life, both has promised to see each other again, but never fulfill it because they died oh-so-tragically. Yes, Tragically I say. This is a Kagamine fic, what do you expect? w The curse Rin have must be broken by no other than Len. ...Soo cliche? True love cliche? Gad. As much as I'd like to spill the whole plot, I'll stop now. Sorry for such a short chapter and long explanation. Bye!**  
**

(I am not sure about the second genre... Suggestion?)

**Question for the day:**

If you got a Len Kagamine as your possession, what would you do?

**Foot notes:**

**(1) **I got that from The Croods. lawl. i don't own that movie btw.

(2) I'm not sure if that's possible? But if it's not, then go with the dust idea.

(3) I changed Len's eye to green. :P noonecaresanyway

Bonus note: The idea was to make the birds go on a migration... but I know nothing about that crap.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Losing a Friend

I didn't expect to continue this, and to be honest, I'm not even sure why did I even publish or even to write this story, for that I have no idea how to continue this. Laaawl.

But anyway. I tried. English is not my native language and I'm no expert or something. (Only 36 viewers geez) (even my overly cliché Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer Lucy get 1000 viewers and 25 reviews) (I'm not complaining, thank you for your reviews!) (don't even try to look it, it's deleted)

And _my_ own answer to the previous question ("If you have a Len Kagamine at your possession, what would you do?") is:

"I'd lock him in a room and wait until I get a Rin and lock her up with Len and waiting for my blond babies. Mwahahahahahaha. Fear me. I'm evil."

Well I'm a rabid fangirl with a contagious LenRin virus. and that's the exact same thing I told my sister. My sister, like me, is a vocaloid fan, and we're both a LenRin fangirl, followed by KaiMei, and MikuMikuo.

I'm planning to turn one of my best friend to a Vocaloid addict like us too, but we'll see...

But anyway. This is the new chapter. Thank you so much for your very kind review, **MizuneMinamiki, Guest Antheasa**. So, seriously, thank you so much. ;_;

By the by, RIN MAGICALLY CAN TALK AND HAVE A VERY VEERY BAD GRAMMAR. SO SHUT IT.

* * *

"Hello there."

She looked up, shocked out of her life, to meet a pair of green eyes like the forest. She nearly screamed, well she actually shrieked and scrambled away from him, not taking her eyes off him, but the bars of her cage protested, and she hit it with her back quite painfully. The boy in front of her look at her with something she could've read as concern.

"Whoa! Easy there!" he said, then the corner of his lip lifted to a wide grin, now crouching to her eye level, "I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

She was still looking at him with eyes full of fear and shock, so shocked she didn't hear what he said, but saw his lip moved. "Eh?"

"Ooh, you can speak!" the boy said cheerfully, and she narrowed her eyes. How dare this man be so happy in her presence? She has been stuck here for _years_—if not decades—and has longed for the happiness like the human in front of her (well she's human too, but she's quite sure she's different), and he was just all happy and cheerful on every words come out of his mouth. Before she could start screaming, the man held out his hand in front of her, and she stared at it like the small dotted creature she found a while ago, until she heard him say, "Name's Len. 13 years old." His voice suddenly grew quiet, hushed, as he look sideways and cupped the side of his mouth, "Are you the evil witch everyone's talking about?"

What?

She blinked rapidly, then said timidly, still fearful, "U-Um, I-I don't think I k-know wh-at are Len talk about..."(1) she mumbled, and cowered under his gaze.

"Oooh, I guess you're the sprite then!"

"Um, what?"

They spend the rest of the evening talking. It was the happiest day of her life. She actually has a real life 'friend'! And he teaches her a lot of things too! He also tell stories to her.

"So, I don't know your name."

"Huh?" she looked up from nibbling on the bread Len gave her, "What's a 'name?" she asked, tilting her head innocently. Len's face turn red. He opened his mouth, but Rin stopped him, noticing his slightly red face, "Eeh? Len, why is your face all red? Are you in pain?" she reached her tiny porcelain hand to pinch his cheek, making him squeak slightly, "Eh? You're face is warm." (1)

Warm.

_Warm._

"_Warm...?"_

_What is she doing?_

_Is she—_

"Identity."

She turned, now snapping out of her trance, letting go of Len's cheek. "Eh?"

Len rubbed his already red cheek, "Identity, I said, it's how you adress someone."

"Address...? Address, I think Len say address 'people's home'?"(2)

"Um, no..."

After a minute of explanation, Len come up with a name.

"Rin."

She looked up, as a flash of memory came blinding upon her.

* * *

_Rin._

_We'll be together again, right?_

_Maybe someday, Len._

_Maybe._

_Then I'll wait for you._

_forever._

* * *

What?

"Rin." She pointed to herself, then Len, "Len."

"Uh huh." Said Len proudly, nodding, "How did you like it?"

She stared. And stared. Suddenly she felt as if she had forgotten something. "Huh?" she shook her head, "Eh?"

Len looked concerned. "Rin, you okay?"

"Rin is fine."

After then, Len always come by her cage everyday, they'll laugh and laugh and Len'll teach her many things she didn't know.

Until one day he stopped.

She was there, waiting for him eagerly like she always had. She thought he was just late at first, but then it was already nearing sunset. She was frightened, what is something happened to him? Her only first friend…

He stopped coming after then.

She was lonely again.

_Stupid hero._

_I hate you. I hate you for making me fall in love with you._

_We're not supposed to be._

_I'll die soon, so just live on without me while I decay slowly and painfully from eating a forbidden fruit._

Rin blinked. What?

"_Don't say that!" you said cheerfully with that goofy face of yours, "I love you. And I'll wait for you forever. Even if the world say no."_

Rin blinked. Her vision was hazy and she raise a hand, just to make sure, and she is indeed crying.

Who was that? Who am I? Are Len and I are not meant to be?

Rin's heart shunk.

Is this what they call, 'love'?

Or rather, painfully forbidden love?

* * *

"_Love is the feeling you get when you're with the person you like, your heart grew warm and you wanted to be beside them forever." I remember you saying it._

_Everytime you speak, I listen._

_Your voice is really nice to hear, you know?_

_Especially when you sing._

_When you held my hand, my heart flutters._

_But now it hurt._

_Now that I know we'll never be together._

* * *

Word count: 812.

**812**. I put it in bold because you can't capitalize number.

Short chapter. And Rin finally get a name and meet Len! What's this, why isn't Len coming back to visit her? Did he die?! *gasp* NO. NO MORE. *sob*

Rin can't speak properly yet. Len'll help her eventually. If he's still alive. No, I'm so sadist.

And what's this?! A little memory from Rin's past life?! gasp I WONDER! Let me tell you—it had something to do with witches, zombies, exile, heartlesses, a hero, and TRAGIC, TRAAAGIIIC ENDING.

(2) the address she's reffering to is "the particulars of the place where someone lives or an organization is situated", as the internet said, while the address Len's reffering to is like addressing someone.

**Question for the Day:**

"First Vocaloid song?"

**REVIEW. Review and I probably won't make Len dead. I don't want a tragic love story, afterall.**


End file.
